1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a monolithic light emitting diode array in which a circuit structure is easily formed to suit a variety of array configurations of a light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor light emitting diode is beneficially applicable as a light source in terms of output, efficiency or reliability. Thus, the semiconductor light emitting diode is vigorously researched and developed as a high-output and high-efficiency light source capable of replacing a backlight of a lightening device or a display device.
In general, a light emitting diode is driven at a low direct current. Therefore, in order to drive the light emitting diode at a normal voltage (direct current of 220V), an additional circuit, e.g., alternating current/direct current (AC/DC) converter is required to supply a low DC output voltage.
However, this additional circuit not only complicates configuration of the LED module but also potentially undermines efficiency and reliability. Also, such a complicated structure may cause errors in a process of mounting and assembling individual LEDs. In this case, the LED device may be ruined due to high inverse bias voltage.
To overcome this problem, there has been proposed an LED array which has circuits connected to be driven in response to an alternating current voltage. However, these circuit connections are also complicated, thus posing difficulty to sufficient miniaturization of the LED array.